Fírian
Fírian was the son of Firnar, son of Angnir, son of Anglar, High King of Anglaria and Siria, daughter of Sírían, the Lord of the Firgians. He's the builder of the Firgian cities, which he named after his sons and grandsons in honour of them. This would later give him the title the Great Architect. He was also the one that opposed the rule of the Ifars more than any other. He slew the great Mathlon Khaios, greatest of all Mathlon to ever have exsisted. He was also the oldest of all men. He would later be remembered as the greatest of the Lords of Anglaria, save for only the High King Anglar himself. History of Fírian Early Life Fírian, was born as the only child Firnar, of the Royal Family of Anglaria and Siria, daughter of the Lord of the Firgians. When Fírian was 5 years old, his father was appointed to be the governor of Argon. Firnar and his family moved there, Fírian's grandfather Lord Sírían went with them as the General in charge of the Garrison of the city. The city of Argon was mosty populated with Firgian people. Because he had Sírían as a grandfather, he was immediately very popular with the people. When Fírian was 18 years old he joined the military, where after three years he reached to position of lieutenant. He led a part of the army in battle against the Wildmen in the year 809 while he was 22 years old. Here fought alongside his grandfather, General Sírían, his friend Captain Uldor, and his uncle King Mafír. Both Uldor and Mafír died. He went to the capitol to attend his uncle's funeral and the crowning of Matír, Mafír's son. Upon his return he met the young maiden Urwyn, daughter of Uldor. In 819 they were married. The next year Urwyn bore him two twin sons, Afir and Efir. Wildland, Friend or Enemy? Fírian's cousin King Matír had made peace with the Wildmen and had appointed Fírian to help the Wildmenwith building a great fortress, Kaz-Arkîk. The construction of this fortress took four years and during these years he met the new Lord of this fortress Chief Orgnoz and they became friends. After finishing the construction of the fortress, Fírian and his family moved to the city Irgalon. Half a year later Argon was attacked by the Wildmen and Sírían died defending the city, but his body was saved by the soldier Darnhon. Firnar and Siria were captured and later publicly beheaded. Fírian then took up his sword again and served in King Matír's army when he attempted to recapture Argon. But it was a trap and Matír was killed. Fírian then took over command over the army and defeated the Wildlanders. Here he met with his old friend Orgnoz, who had killed Matír. Since Matír had only one child, a daughter named Mata, who was only six years old at the time, he was succeeded by his brother, Imir. Construction of Afir and Efir Fírian retired from the army and was given money and resources to build two cities, which he named after his two sons, Afir and Efir. The construction of these two cities took 6 years and was finished in 831. Most of the Firgian people went to live in these cities, as they saw Fírian as the unofficial Lord of the Firgians. Fírian however didn't move to either of those two cities, but returned to Argon and was given permission by King Imir to be it's new governor. Second War with Wildland and Family Matters In the year 842 Argon was attacked again by the Wildmen. Fírian and Darnhon, who had become General of the Garrison of Argon, fought strong and defeated their enemy. A month after this battle both Afir and Efir got married. They married two cousins, Úrnom and Myrda, they were of the same house as Darnhon. Two years later Fírian got two grandsons, Ufir and Ofir. In honour of their birth he built two more cities, which he named after them. The next year Fírian attends the wedding of Lady Mata and Darnhon. Later that year their son Dirhelm is born and Fírian was made his godfather. Third War with Wildland Only seven years after their previous attack Anglaria was again under attack by Wildland. This time they went straight for Irgalon. They attacked the city and went straight for the palace, killed King Imir and left again. On their way back they were attacked by Fírian and Darnhon, who now was Marshal of Anglaria. Here Fírian once again met Orgnoz and he cursed him. Ifar I succeeded Imir as king. King Ifar I asked Orgnoz to return to Irgalon and he made him a general. Ifar I then ordered to attack Wildland and Orgnoz lead the attack. Kaz-Arkîk was taken in this war. Fírian and Darnhon went to Irgalon to talk to Ifar about the war, they wanted him to stop it. Ifar ignored them and then Darnhon resigned his position as Marshal. Ifar then sent Fírian away to make deals with the dwarves. Life with the Dwarves Fírian lived with the dwarves for two years and they taught him how to build the Halls of their city. This would later inspire him to built underground halls in his cities. He also made a deal with the dwarves, Anglaria would trade them food (which they always had little amounts of) for jewels and weapons. Upon his return he brought with him the sword Irgúr as a present for King Ifar I. He himself was given the dagger Rhúrgan. Death of Ifar I and Reign of Ifar II In the year 861 Ifar I was murdered. He was succeeded by his son Haran I, who then took the name Ifar II and he changed his title as king to Ifar. During the following year many people are convicted for treason or the murder of Ifar I and executed, including: Lady Mata, Milnar, Agatha and Orgak. During the next five years Darnhon, Afir and Efir tried to reason with Haran, but in the year 867 the three of them are executed. Afir's son Ufir then attacks Haran and tries to murder him, but fails and he's killed by Orgak, Orgnoz' son. Fírian's wife Urwyn died that year too. Also Ofir (Fírian's remaining grandson) fathered Firon. Foundation of the Anglarian Senate In response to Ufir's death Fírian found the Anglarian Senate which he led together with Dirhelm. He was elected to be 1st President. Dirhelm was crowned Senatorial-King of the Anglaria. A year later in 868 Haran reluctantly makes Fírian the Grand Duke of Firgia. In the year 872 a group of men from the Dark Forest came to Anglaria, led by a man named Néran. They came before Haran and were allowed to share in his riches and power. Haran had sent Néran to go in training by Fírian, but this was just so he could spy for him. Fírian saw immediatly through this and won Néran over, making him his most loyal friend. Fírian then trained both Néran and Ofir to become master-swordsmen, so they could one day overthrow Haran. War with Xanidirion In the year 879 a new war had began, Xanidirion, son of Ormalogines attacked the elves. Haran didn't send them any help, but Fírian went to fight together with Dirhelm, Néran and Ofir and anyone who would come. They went with around 300 soldiers. The war ended with the defeat of the Mathlon, General Khaios, by Fírian and the slaying of the three-headed dragon by Mirond. Xanidirion retreated shortly after. Fírian, Dirhelm and Néran returned with only around 40 of the men that went with them. Ofir was among the dead. Haran wanted to execute them all for disobeying hem, but Fírian threatend him that it would hurt his popularity. Therefore he let them go. In 883 Fírian built the Halls beneath Ufir. The End of the Senate and the Death of Ifar II In 888 the Senate was betrayed and all the senators were captured. Among the captured were: Fírian and Dirhelm. Dirhelm and the other senators were then executed. Fírian was the only one to be released because of all he had done for Anglaria. Dirhelm's son, Dignar was executed too, so he wouldn't become a new threat to Haran. Fírian and Néran then confronted Haran and Fírian killed him. Haran's son Ifar III succeeded him as King. Life in Captivity Fírian was then taken captive for killing Haran. He had become a broken man for all the losses he had to live through. Meanwhile, Néran looked after Firon, Fírian's great-grandson. Fírian was released after four years because both Mirond and the Dwarves threatened Ifar III. Fírian returned to Argon seeing that he and his friends now had to live in poverty because Ifar III had confiscated all his belongings, save for the sword Nigarúth, which had been saved by Néran. Fírian then went to live in Ankor with Néran and Firon, where he died two years later. Before his death he had given Néran a task. He had to oppose the Ifars in every possible way. When Fírian died, Néran, being the last member of the Senate became President. Death Mirond then came to Ankor and he and the Dwarves together went to the Firgian cities (from then on named as the Firian cities) to built him a tomb in the underground Halls of Ufir. The tomb contained a statue of him with the following words engraved: "Here lies Fírian, son of Firnar, The Great Architect. After many great deeds here he finally may rest." With him lays the sword Nigarúth, which was placed on his chest. Legacy Fírian is known as the second greatest of the Anglarian Lords. He is also regarded as the first President of the Anglarian Senate. Fírian's great-grandson, Firon would becom king only twelve years after Firian's death. He would also restore the Senate as a political body. He was also the third President. The third President was Meldin but he was killed the same day he was elected. Through Firon all Anglarian Kings were descended of Fírian, including kings as Glig I, Haladin I and Efir II. Another descendant of Firian is Harthan, the Legendary General. Category:Anglarians Category:Men Category:Firgians Category:Ifarian Age related articles